mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country/Blurbs
The blurbs are the text on the back of the box cover giving out details about the game. The blurbs are; Super Nintendo Entertainment System Note: Australia has endeavour spelt with "our", but is spelt the American way (endeavor). North America Madness and Mayhem in this 3-D Gorilla Thriller! Donkey Kong is back with a new sidekick, Diddy Kong, in a crazy island adventure! Challenged by the crazed tribe of reptilian Kremlings, they endeavor to get back their stolen banana horde. Armed with lightning-quick moves, chest pounding muscle and awesome aerial acrobatics, our duo is ready to face their cunning adversaries. With the help of Donkey Kong's quirky family and his wild animal mounts, they squabble and scamper their way through unending monkey mayhem! *The most amazing 3-D graphics and incredible sound ever! *The biggest Nintendo adventure yet at an incredible 32 megs! *Starring Donkey Kong and introducing his sidekick, Diddy Kong! *Battery-packed memory saves your progress! *Over 100 levels, including tons of secrets and hidden bonus levels! Game Boy Color North America Go ape on Game Boy Color! The best selling Super NES game of all time is back! Remember blasting through levels in barrels and taking wild mine cart rides? All the jammin' jungle high jinks are back, along with DK's animal friends Rambi the Rhino, Squawks the Parrot, Enguarde the Swordfish and more! *Kong-sized extras! In addition to all the original levels, you get the chest-pounding fun of new bonus levels and 2-player games (using a Game Link Cable, sold separately). *The Kong Krew is back! This is the game where DK's Kong-panion Diddy Kong originally made his debut! Plus, DK is joined by Funky, Cranky and Candy Kong. *Multiplayer games! Play the frantic fishing game, and test your skill at sniping. Europe Go ape on Game Boy Color! The best-selling Super NES game is back! In this landmark title you will find all the jammin' jungle high jinks from the original along with DK's animal friends Rambi, Squawks, Enguarde and many more! Additionally, you get the fun of a new bonus level and 2-player games (using a Universal Game Boy Link Cable, sold separately)! This classic adventure contains all your favourite Kong's who strive to help DK in his battle to defeat King K. Rool. Game Boy Advance Note: A mistake in the blurb says that it the game is know in the palm of a player's hands, as if it were finally ported. This is incorrect as the Game Boy Color is the first to have it so. In the European version, a typo error says "palm of hand" instead of "palm of hands". This is also with "funky soundtrack". North America Go bananas on the Game Boy Advance! The timeless Super NES classic that introduced the Kong clan is now in your hands, complete with all-new bonuses! Take wild rides around treacherous mine cart tracks, gallop through thick jungles on animal friends, or take the express barrel cannon route above gaping chasms-- just don't leave any bananas behind! King K. Rool and his evil Kremlings will be just too happy to take them. *Swing into action! Donkey and Diddy Kong's epic banana hunt is a legendary platform challenge for Kong veterans and thrill-seeking newcomers alike! *Back to the jungle! Classic game play, a funky soundtrack and award-winning graphics have been faithfully recreated for on-the-fly fun. *All new antics! Bonus features include the time-based DK Attack mode and Multiplayer games starring Candy and Funky Kong. Europe Go bananas on the Game Boy Advance! The Super NES classic featuring all-new bonuses is now in the palm of your hand. Battle, with Diddy's help, against hordes of Kremlings and get back DK's bananas. Enjoy the game's award-winning graphics and funky soundtrack as you progress through the massive worlds of this legendary platform challenge. Have fun with the time-based DK Attack mode and multiplayer games starring Candy and Funky Kong. Category:Subpages